


What Is Broken and Lost

by Th3RealZarah



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Bonding, Broken Families, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Circus, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, Explosions, Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Memory Loss, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Really Character Death, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Separated AU, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3RealZarah/pseuds/Th3RealZarah
Summary: 5 years after the escape from Baron Draxum, Splinter and his four turtle sons are living in the sewers. With one giant 7 year old, 2 chaotic 6 years, and an heart on his sleeve 5 year old the family is trying to find a bigger home for them to grow up in. So when the family tries to set down roots in a new area of the sewers is when tragedy strikes. Swept away by a flood, one turtle is gone. The only piece left behind of him are the memories and the piece of his shell.Or so what is thought...Found at the docks of the Hidden City, a young turtle Yokia is found. It wasn’t until several months later when the young turtle yokia awoke from his coma to only find out he remembers almost nothing. No name, no records, nothing. The only things he has with his is a rugged blue bandana and the fragments of broken memories with him.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new home was suppose to be safe. Splinter and his family was suppose to be safe. They weren’t suppose to experience such pain. Especially his children.

Living in the sewers was not what former movie star Lou Jitsu thought where his life was gonna lead him. Much less then being the father of four young mutanted turtles or even being mutanted into a rat. With this new change of life, new joyful memories are forever stored into Splinter’s mind. From the times his Orange son shown his gift in art, slowly becoming better with every price the youngest creates, the times when his oldest son took charge and is always looking out for the younger turtles. To the times when Blue and Purple would team up and prank their brothers.

But with these joyful happy memories, comes the memories Splinter wishes he could just forgot about and it never happened. Memories like that night. It was during the time when the family was still trying to find the perfect home, one where it was safe enough to raise four boys. Their first home was very small, perfect for raising the boys until they started to run and explore. The next 3 homes were temporary, only staying in each home for a few months before moving due to either unsafe conditions or risk of being found. Their fourth home was Splinter’s least favorite from the moment he found it. To be perfectly honest, nothing seemed wrong with it at first. The place was connected to multiple rooms that were seemly safe, each room large enough for the young turtlesto run around. It was even in the warmer part of the sewers, where it would prove useful during the winter months. However all those factors did not stop Splinter from feeling troubled. Nonetheless, after scouting the place and finding nothing wrong with it, Splinter finally took the boys over. Now knowing what he knows now, Splinter would never have even considered of traveling down those set of sewer tunnels. Much less make a home down there. If he knew what he knows now, then he would still have four turtles.

When the family arrived at their fourth home, the turtles were in awe. Little 5 year old Mikey tried taking everything in at once, wanting to run off immediately.

“Mikey! Hold on, we don’t know if it’s safe yet.” Raph exclaims, grabbing Mikey before he takes off. Receiving an whine of ‘awwww Raphie!!!’ in retaliation.

“Red is right, although I have checked this place beforehand, just stay inside this section of the sewers. There is a large drop west of here. Do NOT go there. It’s extremely dangerous.” Splinter warns, gaining the attention of all 4. Red and Orange nodding away, Blue looking ready to just bolt, while Purple looked around the new area with an careful eye. “Now,” Splinter smiles, his serious tone dropped, “there are a couple of rooms to pick from as your new rooms. Now-“

“FIRST ONE TO THE ROOMS PICKS FIRST!” Leo immediately interrupts, taking off to the left. Cries of ‘that’s not fair!’ were called from Raph as the snapping turtle and Mikey take off running after Leo.

An loud slightly annoyed sigh comes from the rat. “Other way Blue.” He announces, watching as Leo quickly switches direction along with the other two. With a shake of his head, Splinter smiles fondly at the antics. Tugging of his robe draws his attention to Purple, who unamused face stares back at him. “Purple, why are you not following after the others?”

“This place looks wet. Wetter than usual sewer tunnels.” Donnie answers, his eyes casting over to the walls.

“Perhaps it’s the moisture? The weather has been rough this month.” Splinter answers, receiving an quite ‘maybe’ in response. Thinking of the last few trips that Splinter went topside, it has been quite an heatwave this August. “Do not worry Purple, if something is wrong I will find out quickly.” He says with a smile, placing an hand on Purple’s shoulder. “Now, I think you better follow your brothers.” He adds just as a crash echos from where Red, Ornage, and Blue took off.

“Raph! You better not have let Leo take the biggest room!” Donnie shouts, taking off from Splinter. With a chuckle, the rat man looks glances at the walls before entering the next few hours of traveling back and forth bringing items to their new home.

* * *

Splinter snaps awake to water pushing against his lounging chair a weeks later. Water rushing in, coming faster and faster with each second passing. Leaping out of his chair with the energy he once had as a young teenage human, Splinter starts trekking his way to his kid’s rooms. “Boys! We must leave now! Wake up!” Splinter practically screams, water pushing against Splinter with such force if not for his ninja training he would not have entered the first room he needed to get to, Red’s.

Water rushing quickly in to fill in the room, the bed was already lifted off the ground and was smashing against the back wall. Arms wrapped tightly around him, with tears in his eyes, Mikey clings to Raph like a lifeline. Spotting Splinter and a shout of ‘dad’, Raph with newfound determination grips Mikey tightly and pushes against the wall with all his 7 year old mutant turtle strength. Like lighting, Splinter’s tail whips out and grabs the two before they get pulled right back into the room.

“What’s happening?!” Raph cries, tears threatening to pour as he clings to Mikey and Splinter’s tail.

“There’s no time to explain! Blue! Purple!” Splinter shouts, not willing to waste any time. Nor does he have the answers at the moment. Water roaring in quickly, Splinter almost didn’t hear the shouts coming from Purple’s room. Surging his way through,gripping the edge of the door so he doesn’t get swept in, Splinter spots both Blue and Purple. With swift movement, both Blue and Purple were grabbed by Splinter. The new lair was already half filled with water, more water rushing in as the seconds ticked by.

He had to get out of here. He had to get his kids out of here before the place is completely flooded in. His tail tighten around his kids probably too tight, Splinter used the rushing current to head for the exist. “Hold on! Do not let go!”

Holding on to their dear life’s, the young turtles held on. Tears adding to the water all around them, the small mutant family clinger to one and another as remains of their home crash past them. Hours could have passed for all they know, water crashing against them threatening to drag them down into the watery depths. Wave after wave came down upon them, each time threatening to tear them part. Each wave making them cling tighter. Grasping for breath every moment they could get.

Spotting a ledge just above the rushing current far ahead, Splinter pushed against the current to get closer. Grasping, Splinter reached out and grabbed onto the ledge. Holding on tight as the water threatens to drag him away.

“Onto the ledge, quickly!” Urges Splinter as he brings his tail closer to the ledge. Lifted up onto the ledge by Raph, trembling little Mikey who is almost immediately swept away by a wave of it hadn’t been for Raph still holding onto him.

“I gotcha buddy!” Raph assured, getting onto the ledge himself and holding Mikey close. Leo has just gotten himself onto the edge when a sudden force hits Splinter from behind ripping him away from the ledge and his family.

Dragged underwater, Splinter struggled to regain his sense of direction. Faintly he could hear the cries of three of his children. Splinter feels his tail throbbing but ignores it as he breaks the surface and gasps for air. Red, Orange, and Blue were all yelling and pointing down the current past Splinter. Down the current, a flash of purple pops out amoung the blue waves. Struggling against the waves. Blood running cold, Splinter tries to rush towards his child only to be stopped.

“Purple! Hold on!” Splinter cries, tugging on his tail. Ducking under the water, Splinter spots the problem. Wedge between items from their home, his tail stubbornly stays stuck with every tug and pull. He needs to get to Purple. He needs to save his son. He needs to get all of his children to safety. He could not lose one. He-

**_ SPLASH!_**

“ **LEO**!” The cries of Red and Ornage cries out as Splinter barely spots the racing green and blue swim past him. Going with the current, Blue speeds down the water and darts to Purple, grabbing onto his brother and an edge of the sewer and holds on.

_What was Leo doing?!_ Splinter taught him better than to jump into uncontrollable waves. Splinter needed to get to his sons. Fast. Clutching his tail, Splinter kept tugging and tugging. Hearing the cries of his sons kept him tugging harder and harder, feeling his tail scraping against every object.His fear of losing his sons blocked the pain, ignoring as the water began to stained with red around his tail, Splinter finally frees it.

Swimming fast down the sewer with the water, Splinter spotted Purple and Blue down farther the sewer. The turtle tots held onto each other, Blue being the anchor to the wall. Splinter could tell that they were yelling to each other but he could not make it out due to the roaring water. A plank speeded last Purple and Blue, going down the current until it suddenly drops. His heart skips a beat,they were heading towards the drop. The same drop he told his kids to stay away from. The same drop that goes down over 70ft. And his sons were struggling to not fall into it.

“ **DONATELLO**! **LEONARDO**! **HOLD ON**!” Splinter helplessly shouts. Desperate, Splinter spots a long metal pipe out of the corner of his eye and snatches it. Strength powered by fear, Splinter jams it into the wall with enough force to break into the brick and form a sort of pole near his children. But not close enough. Hand gripping onto the metal pipe, Splinter reaches out towards his sons.

“Grab on! I got you!” He yells over the roaring water. Terrified eyes pierced Splinter’s soul as Leo looks at him and gives him a shaky nod. Now, Splinter will never know why he didn’t say a single word to him that moment. Maybe he was just simply too terrified. Or maybe he knew.

Holding onto Donnie with one arm, his other holding onto the wall, Leo throws Donnie past him and into Splinter’s hand. Grabbing his son and dragging him over to hang onto the metal pipe, Splinter turns to Leo. Reaching out, Leo’s small fingers are too far from Splinter’s. Scared eyes lit with false hope as Leo spots his father’s tail, and grabs onto it before Splinter can warn him no.

Both hands on his tail, Splinter winces in pain. However the real pain was when the Leo’s hands lose their grip onto his tail due to the water and blood and goes over the edge. Water swelling in his eyes as he screams his son’s name. His son was gone.

* * *

4 weeks have pasted since the accident when the family found out what caused the flood. Ice from years past have weakened the section of sewers they were in. Leaving it vulnerable to the strongest hurricane that hit New York.

Another week went by when Splinter returned with tears streaming down his face as he holds a cracked piece of blue shell. The broken family mourns the lost of Leonardo in their different ways.

Raphael stepped up his game in protecting his remaining brothers. Never allowing them to go out of his sight for years. Bugging them every 3 minutes if they are topside over the years. Having to know that they are safe. That they are not drowning.

Mikey refuses to have any art of his to have blue in it. The only blue appearing in old drawings of his whole family. The color reminding him of the brother he remembers so little of due to being so little at the time of his death.

As for Donnie and Splinter? Both try their best to hide their wallows of pain. Splinter using his TV to distract him but much like Raph he keeps an eye on his boys all the time. Even to the point of having Donnie explaining one of his inventions to him that allows him to track the three at all times. Donnie keeps to his new lab more, always inventing ways to improve the lair. Especially against any future floods.

_ However there’s a truth that they don’t know._

A few days after the hurricane that struck the surface hard, an Yokia Turtle child was found badly injured at the Pirate Bazaar docks. Hands coated in blood, a piece of his shell missing the the left side, and an head injury the size of an apple, Yokia doctors were not sure if he would survive. It was a miracle that he did not die the day he was found.

Remaining in a coma for months, the mysterious child slept. Yokia doctors have tried to pin down his parents but to no luck. He had no record, no name, no nothing. And when he did wake up after months of sleep? He remembered nothing. The turtle Yokia has amnesia. The nameless boy could remember a few things but nothing that could help him.

A broken family left above ground grieving their missing turtle brother. A lone nameless turtle hidden below lost and forgotten. They both ask themselves the same thing: Will it ever be completed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! I’ll try and post more often but no promises! This particular chapter just stumped me for a bit. 
> 
> (Also I edited the second chapter, so you might wanna reread that one.)


	2. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All around him is a vast world of emptiness. It was just black. There were no walls, no buildings, no people, no nothing. He begins to walk. Where? He doesn’t know. Where is he? He doesn’t know either. Who is he?

_All around him is a vast world of emptiness. It was just black. There were no walls, no buildings, no people, no nothing. He begins to walk. Where? He doesn’t know. Where is he? He doesn’t know either. Who is he? He knows this one, he’s a turtle. And his name, he knows his name. He already forgotten it once, he can’t lose it again. It’s the one of the only trace he has to his past. What was it? It start with an L. Lou? No, no. That was an incredibly awesome actor’s name. What was it?_

_**................Leonardo................ ** _

_ There! His name! But the voice... No, voices. Leo knows those voices. But from where? Who are they? They are too jumbled up together to pull one voice from another. But asking who they are isn’t good question, he knows who they are. His family. But that still isn’t a good answer either. He doesn’t know who his family is. He needs to know their names. He needs to know their faces. He needs to find them. He needs to know them. He’s nothing without them! _

**_.........Leonardo......... _ **

_ There! A light to his left. The only thing in this world of darkness. The light is where his family is. Where the answers to his past reside in. Suddenly he’s running. When did he start running? Why did he start running? It doesn’t matter at the moment, he was heading towards the light. Running towards the light, Leo can catch glimpses of ...scenes around him. _

_They are shattered and broken. To his left he can see smudges of purple and red. The sounds of victory are with that broken memory. Another scene appears, this one having orange in it with the scent of something delicious. A third shattered memory appears. Leo can roughly make a golden grey color. It’s... giving him something. What do they mean? Who are the colors? Leo didn’t know, but the further he runs the more clearer they appear. He’s a quarter of the way to the light. When he hears that sound._

_His_ _blood runs cold, heart rate racing. The sound of rushing water is behind him. Leo looks over his shoulder. A mistake. Giant coils of water fill the black empty place behind him. Oh so he wish it just remained black and empty. Leo does the only thing he can, run faster towards the light._

**_.........Leonardo......... _ **

_ “Help!” Leo cries, his hand reaching forward towards the light. Why can’t they help him? Can they not see the waves behind him that are threatening to take him away again? Can they bring the answers closer to him? Leo can only run so fast. He only has so much time. Why are they not coming to him? _

_ Do they.... Do they not want him? _

_ No. Leo shakes his head fiercely at that thought. He may not know who they are but he does know they wouldn’t do that to family. It’s all that they have. Something is preventing them from coming to him. There has to be! They couldn’t just turn there backs on a family member..... R-right? _

**_.....Leonardo..... _ **

_ The water was right behind him. Leo willed his legs to carry him faster. He can’t let the waves take him! Striving forward, Leo runs through the black emptiness. Running past the shattered memories and hopefully towards the fully restored ones at the light. No, not hopefully. They have to be fully restored! He needs to remember! If he had his memories he can find his family. _

_ But the waves are too close. They are right behind him. Water splashed against his shell and legs. The waves were taunting him, they were right behind him and just staying within a few feet away. It was like they were waiting for the right moment to just rip him away. _

**_...Leonardo..! _ **

_ Leo was just at the light when the inevitable happened. Suddenly instead of going forward the water was pulling back with him in it. Dragging him away. Leo was going to drown! He needed air! White hot pain flared in the back of his shell. Leo helplessly watches as a piece of his shell disappears into the waters. _

_ He’s going to die. _

_ He’S gOiNg To DiE. _

_ HE’S GOING-!!! _

* * *

  
Leo snaps awake, sitting up in his bed in a split second. Beads of sweat run down his face. Heart thumping, hands trembling, panting hard, arms hugged his legs, Leo takes a shaky breath.

“J-Just a dream. It’s just a dream.” Leo mumbles to himself. Taking deep breaths and letting them out, Leo relaxes a bit. Unconsciously, his hand hovers to his shell and yep. He’s still has a missing piece from his shell. Sighing, he looks at his surroundings.

He was just in his apartment. Not in water. Just his apartment, his safe tiny apartment. If a person were to walk in and take 5 steps in and they would have already walked in past the kitchen, past the door to his bathroom (which if opened would hit the toilet), and be at the edge of his bed. It wasn’t much, but hey, for a 14 or 15 year old kid his age, not too shabby!

Stretching his arms, Leo yawns. His eyes flicker to the chairwedge between his bed and the wall. His clothing laying in a heap on top of the chair with his clock hidden beneath it. Swinging his legs off the bed, Leo slipped on his tan tank top, dark gray sweats, blue belt, dark gloves, and his elbow pads. Sitting down, Leo rests his head in his hand. Pinching the area where the bridge of his nose would be if he had a nose, Leo glances at the clock.

He was fine. Just needed to relax a bit, it was only 7:19 in the morning and he was fine. Wait...

“I’m late!!” He yells, in an instant Leo rushes out of his apartment slamming his door behind him loudly.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going Nameless!” Yōkai shout at him as Leo barely dodges past them. Running down to the lobby, Leo was almost out of the door when someone steps in front of the door. Blocking his path.

“What did I say about running in my building?” An short female skunk Yōkai snaps. Her fur on top of her head was grown longer to resemble a human short half shaved hairstyle. Her punk pink crop tank top popped out against her fur as she crosses her arms and impatiently taps her foot.

“Tanya, I need to go! I’m already-“ Leo retorts, getting cut off immediately.

“Oh no you don’t kiddo! What you  ** need ** to do is go back and apologize  _ then _ you will swept the lobby!” She told him, poking her finger at him.

Leo dramatically groans, going as far as to sulk his way back towards the Yōkai he passed earlier to apologize. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that Tanya is rolling her eyes. Walking over to the lobby closet, Leo grabs the broom and begins to do his chore.

Finishing up, Leo hastily puts the broom away. Turning around he was met with Tanya once again, this time holding a blue fabric.

“My bandana!” Leo basically shouts in her ear. How could he forget about it?! It was worth nothing to anyone else, but to Leo? It meant everything. He doesn’t know the meaning behind the blue worn cloth, but he knows it’s important. All he knows is that when he was found as a child, he had it on his head. It was special.

“Yup. You left it in the at the counter. Again.” She answers his unspoken question. Grabbing it, Leo ties it on him upper right arm, making sure to be delicate with the old fabric.

“Thanks Tanya! Smell ya later!” Leo exclaims, laughing as he heads out quickly. Already hearing the usual ‘Oh you little twerp! When you get back home I swear!’ speech.

Having learned nothing of running in the lobby area, Leo sprinted down the streets of the Hidden City. Dodging left and right as he sails past more Yōkai. This time he does shout ‘sorry!’ or ‘coming through!’ Grunts sound behind him but also cheerful hellos of ‘hey Nameless!’.

Nameless. What a name. Leo may not remember past the accident does remember after he woke up. Doctors ask question after question and all Leo could up with is ‘I don’t know’.It was so overwhelming that he was on the verge of having a major panic attack. After realizing that Leo didn’t know anything they wanted to give him a name. How could they not realize that he didn’t want a different name? He wanted his name! His own name that is his. So when the oh so ever ‘helpful’ doctors called him Nameless, it justkinda stuck. Even after a year of finding out his real name, Leo can always still hear people coming him Nameless.

Coursing through the streets, Leo came up on an over crowded market. Just his luck, he has to pick the one street with the market on the busiest day of the week. It could take him an hour just to make it through all the other Yōkai without getting into a fight. Oh man, he’s so dead when he makes it to El Circo Perdido! Looking left and right for a faster route out, Leo’s eyes drifted up. Bingo!

Making his way to the right side of the street and towards one of the many stands with its chicken Yōkai vendor. It was one of those sort of fancy stands that is made out of stable wood. Selling some kind of mythical fruit by the looks of it. Behind the stand was a building with flags attached to the side high above the stand.

“Hello good sir!” Leo greets the chicken vendor as he walks over. “Mind if I just.” Leo says when suddenly stands up on the vender’s stand earning him some colorful feedback. Pulling himself up and onto the edge of the stand, Leo quickly leaps towards the building with the flag poles. The rod almost breaks under Leo’s weight when Leo swings his legs back and forth to gain momentum to throw himself up and onto the roof. High above the crowd and a fast route to El Circo Perdido.

Turning around to look at the stewing chicken Yōkai. “Thanks for the help! Hasta la vista chickenator!” Leo thanks, giving the chicken a two finger salute before running off. 

‘El Circo Perdido’, spanish for ‘The Lost Circus’. An traveling circus inspired by the human Carnival in Rio de Janerio. Shows going on almost every week in every part of the Hidden City. From the Pirate Bazaar, Witch Town, all they way to even the Battle Nexus.

Leo was 9 he first met the ringmaster of the Lost Circus. Sent to the orphanage after waking up with amnesia, Leo was the perfect target to pick on. The day he met the ringmaster he was being chased down by the other kids when he had gotten himself in a tricky situation. Trapping himself in a dead end, there seemed to be no escape against the incoming bullies.

Being the amnesiac he was, and still is, he didn’t know what he was capable of doing. So when he used the wall to jump off of, onto the head of one of the kids, front flipping and landing on his feet it was a surprise. A surprise to him, the kids, and a Yōkai that watched the whole thing go down. The very next day, the Yōkai, who Leo will find out is Ringmaster Ricardo the Toucan, came to the orphanage and offered Leo to be an acrobatic in the Lost Circus.

It was thanks to Ricardo that Leo was able to get a decent paying job, build and practice his acrobatics, find his talent in swordsmanship, all at the age of 9! Other amazing opportunities also came with the Lost Carnival such as finding his landlord Tanya, who gave him a good deal on an apartment, and another very very very important job that no one knows about.

But that doesn’t matter now! He’s late! Ricardo is so going to have his tail for this! He already missed so many practice and rehearsals days, sooner or later Ricardo might fire him. He already let Leo missed out so many days, if he was employed by anyone else Leo would be fired in a blink of an eye.

On the rooftops, Leo spots it. The Lost Circus. Tents all around, surrounding the largest of them all in the center. Tents are all different shapes and sizes. From the flaming reds, glorious greens, shining yellows, mysterious purples, cheerful oranges to the open blues. Light posts lit the circus, leaving no area in the land of the Lost Circusunlit. Performers of the Lost Circus were all over the place.

Jumping down to the ground level, Leo makes his way towards his tent, careful to be unseen by any of the other performers. Every performer had their own small tent, each decorated with a color of his or her choice and the circus logo on it. The logo was like a yin yang simple, except the yang was yellow and the yin was red. And to add on, between the two sections was an arrow, pointing left and right. Opening the back of his blue tent, Leo checks to make sure no one is inside before entering.

Just the way he left it. A desk to his left with his performer outfit along with his colorful blue feather mask. Yoga mat on the ground, hoops hanging on the parallel bars, practice swords and much more were in his tent. If by some miracle the stocky toucan Yōkai hasn’t been here yet, he might not get busted. He just needs to pretend he’s stretching and-

“Nameless!” A gruff voice rings out, outside of his tent. “Don’t you think I didn’t see you sneaking!” There’s only Yōkai with a voice that gruff in the whole Hidden City: Ricardo.

Flap of the entrance being thrown open, marches in the toucan. Wasting no time, Ricardo is pushing Leo out of the tent, heading towards the largest tent.

“Niño, do you have any idea how late you are?! ¡Más rápido más rápido! Practice your act! We have no time to waste!” Ricardo speaks, giving Leo no time to respond as he throws him into today’s hard practice.

* * *

  
Leo was exhausted. Slouching in the chair of his tent, Leo rested a bit after the long 12 hours of practice. Ricardo would not let up on Leo after being late! ‘Late again and another 2 hours added on what you had today!’ Geez! Yea, he’s late and misses practice sometimes. Ok, a lot of times, but he has his reasons!

_** Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!  ** _

Speak of said reasons... Reaching up under his desk, Leo activates a hidden button. Suddenly a new compartment appears with the help of some mystic power. Opening it, there sat a black slate casting a mystic blue is on it amount other hidden items. Flashing and making those annoying bleeps, Leo silences it with a tap of his finger. Activated by his touch, mystic writing scribbles away on the slate.

_ ‘Agent 105,    
_

_ Agent 64 has missed his last 3 reports. Concern for his safety we, the Yōkai Council, request that you find Agent 64 tonight. Agent 64 was last seen around Baron Draxum’s laboratory. Go to Draxum’s laboratory, find Agent 64 secure his safety. Report immediately after your mission is complete . _

_ Signed, _

_ the Yōkai Council.’ _

Nodding to himself, Leo reaches in and grabssome other items that were in the hidden compartment. A special half face mask that just screams mystic powers, an issued outfit, and a custom blue mask that Leo made himself.

Closing the compartment, the mystic magic hides it once more. Items in hand, Leo walks across his tent to a 6 foot wide chest. Digging to the bottom and pulls out a large guitar case. Closing the chest and setting the guitar case on top of it, reveals Leo’s ōdachi. Putting the items inside and shutting it, Leo walks out of his tent like nothing happened. His next destination? Draxum’s laboratory.

Leo was 12 when he first received a mysterious message. Curiosity killed the cat, or turtle in this case, Leo follows the directions on the message and arrived at the Yōkai Council. There he met the Council who gave him an offer he could not refused. In exchange for his help on missions issued by the Council, they would help Leo, Nameless at the time, find information about his family.

The Yōkai Council had discovered Leo’s talent in his acrobatics and sword skills after one of Leo’s biggest stunts at the Lost Circus. There were many issues with hiring a child for such dangerous missions. However there were important reasons were made as to why hire him.

The first being that Nameless had access to certain places during the circus’s trips across the Hidden City that no one else could get to with places being highly secured. The Lost Circus is very popular amongthe Yōkai, especially since the circus travels to the place of their show. Certain places like the Battle Nexus sometimes let the circus come inside their doors with little inspection.

Reason two, Nameless was a kid. He could get into places that no adult Yōkai can without mystic help. Also no one will question if he goes missing, he was a kid. Kids explore in places they know they shouldn’t. But all good things come with a catch.

He had to keep his life as Agent 105 a secret. If anyone, anyone at all, were to discover his life as an agent, Leo would immediately be fired. No questions ask. Oh your ringleader knows who Agent 105 is? Gone. Fired. Goodbye. The Council’s help for looking for his family? Immediately gone. Any and all contact between Leo and the Council will be almost nonexistent.

Leo would be on his own. If an enemy of the Council were to capture Leo? He be as good as dead. What’s worse is if Leo were to spill any top secrets Council stuff, he would immediately be exiled from the Hidden City. A big risk working for the council as a secret agent. But hey, go big or go home. Leo is willing to do anything to find his family. Risking his life to find them is nothing.

The Council isn’t completely heartless though. Measures were taken to try and keep Leo safe. Some measures being the requirement of wearing the special half face mask and issued outfit. There was nothing mystic about the outfit itself. Long gloves, foot ware, dark cargo pants, a equipped belt, a cloak with a hood, and black bandages to over any exposed green skin. The sole purpose of the outfit was to cover Leo’s features. From his green skin down to his cracked shell. 

The half face mask was designed to resemble an traditional Japanese half face mask. In most occasions, the mask would accidentally scare Agent 105’s opponents. Not the purpose of it but it sure helped in some fights.Now the real magic was the mystic power infused in the mask. It disguises Leo’s voice, allow him to use any voice he ever heard of except for his own voice. That mask also had ability to corrupt my security cameras. So if Leo were to be seen by a camera, the camera wouldn’t be able to capture him.

Double checking to make sure no one saw him, Leo entered a alley in the Hidden City. Storing his regular clothing in the guitar case in some trash, Leo was almost ready. Last piece, his blue mask. He couldn’t wear his blue bandana on his arm, so Leo opted to create a mask for just his eyes. It held meaning to him. What is that meaning? Leo’s hoping once he finds his family he can get those answers. Once he remembers.

Creating a portal to outside of Baron Draxum’s laboratory, Agent 105 almost leaps off to head into the lab when another portal opened. A teenage male human screaming at the top of his lungs crashes down in the Hidden City. Before Leo could do anything, two of Draxum’s henchmen follow through the portal.

One of henchmen took no time in scooping up the seemingly weightless male teenage human. The two henchmen headed towards Draxum’s lab when Agent 105 spotted him. Agent 64, trapped inside a mystic bubble in the second henchmen’s hand. Trapped.

Soundlessly, Leo travels his way down to ground level. Hiding behind a pillar, hood up and ōdachi ready to attack the henchmen. What Leo didn’t expect was the second human following through the portal and landing right on top of him.

Landing with an oof, Leo hears the grunt of one of the henchmen. Watering no time, he practically pushes the human off of him, he needs to get out of their before he was captured. Without a second thought, he created a portal beneath both him and the new human. Sending them back to where Leo first was, overlooking Draxum’s lab. Also getting landed on by the human again.

“Auughhh.... If I go through one more portal thing, I’m gonna throw up.” The human girl expresses, sitting up with a hand over mouth.

Rubbing his head, Leo sits up as well. The human was a teenager as well, wearing a green and yellow outfit with red cat-eye glasses.

“Whoaaaa.... What is this place?” The human asks, looking at him she blinks.

“What’s up the creepy mask and who you are you? Wait! Where’s the dog thingy?! Oh I swear when I get my hands on those dog nabbing no good jerks!” She explodes with questions, leaping to her feet.

“This,” Leo starts as he gets to his feet, using his mystic mask’s default voice, “is the Hidden City. As for your friend, the human kid? He’s being brought over there.” Leo answers, pointing towards Draxum’s lab.

“Whoa.. Wait, what? No I barely know the guy! I’m talking about the dog thingy!” She replies.

Leo raises an eyebrow ridge. He met a few humans who accidentally found their way to the Hidden City. Most of them were scared and wanted to go home. But this human? She had a upbeat attitude. She certainly is the strangest human Leo ever met.

“Who are you anyway?” Leo asks. 

“Umm.... I asked you first.” Her answer rings with sass, hands on her hips as she impatiently taps her foot.

“Name’s Blue.” He answers after a moment of consideration. He could explain that he is an agent for the Yōkai, but Agent 64 may not have that time to spare. The more she doesn’t know about him the better, for her sake and for his.

“Blue? Ok Blue, I’m April. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go.” The human, April, says. Starting to walk towards away. Towards Draxum’s laboratory.

“Whoa, hold on a second.” Leo warns, grabbing her wrist to stop her from heading head first into danger.

“Hey! Let go!” She yells loudly, trying to yank her wrist away. Just as the two guards exist Baron Draxum’s laboratory. 

Acting quickly, Leo pulls April close to duck behind a rock with a hand over her mouth. Her shouting muffled by his hand, kicking her legs to be released. 

“Shhh! ” Leo whispers urgently, peeking around to see the two guards looking for the noise. 

Her eyes narrowed but she stops trying to shout. Minutes pass, silence as the two guards eventually dropped their small search for the noise and head off.

“Ow!!!” Leo exclaims suddenly, yanking his bitten hand away from April. 

“You seriously have some nerve!” She angry states, jumping to her feet to face him. 

“Look, I’m sorry. But I couldn’t let you get caught.” Leo begins to explain himself as he stands up. “Listen.... Baron Draxum is bad news. If you were to get caught by him or those guards, who knows what will happen to you.” 

“Hmm.... Ok. But I’m still going to help the dog thing.” She claims.

Leo shakes his head. “I can’t let you do that.” 

“Uh huh. Ok pal, I need to go. If this Baron Draxum guy is really bad, I can’t let just leave the dog thingy. My friends probably on their way here and-“ 

“Friends? Do they have anything to protect themselves with?” Leo questions, taking a page out of Tanya’s book of interrupting someone. 

“Well.... no.” She deflates a bit. “They had weapons. Then those guards broke them.” She explains. 

“April, you can probably handle yourself but I still can’t let you come. Here’s an idea, you stay here and if your friends do come, go home. I will save Agen- I mean the dog thing.” Leo tells her. 

“No way! Blue, you just said that this Baron what’s his name is a really bad guy. I’m not about to let you go in by yourself.” She explodes, her hand waving wildly towards Draxum’s lab. 

Leo sighs. “I’m really sorry for this.” He apologizes, his hand slipping towards a pocket on his belt. 

Without a second to realize what is about to happen, with one hand Leo twists April’s free hand behind her back. The other hand, holding a mystic rune, hovers over her wrists summoning a mystic orange handcuffs.

“What the-?!” April shouts in surprise.

“Don’t worry, these should only last half an hour. Now please. Stay.” He asks as he pulls out his ōdachi, earning a glare from April. 

“Blue! You better not leave me like this!” She shouts after him, watching as he cuts a portal and steps through. 

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Leo sneaks around the place. Past missions have him memorized the layout of the laboratory yet Leo hasn’t yet to find Agent 64. Leo had just made his way up to the ground floor from the old fashion dungeons when he discovered someone was watching him. 

“You really are not gonna take a no are you?” He asks, turning to face the corner he just passed. 

“Nope.” April answers, coming around the corner, her hands still cuffed behind her back. 

Coming over, Leo releases her from her cuffs. First action of being freed? April punches Leo in the shoulder. 

“Ow.... Ok, I deserved that.” Leo admits, rubbing his shoulder from the unexpected strength that came with it. 

“Don’t do that again.” April cautions, crossing her arms. 

“Alright. Follow me and stay low.” Leo requests. 

April nods, trailing behind Leo as the two make their way deeper into the laboratory. Reaching the main room of the place, there in a special shield cage is Agent 64. 

“Little guy!” April cheers in a whisper, taking a step towards the center room. 

“Don’t. Look.” Leo warns, stopping April from going any further in. 

Standing tall with his two gargoyles perched on his shoulders, Baron Draxum stood with vials in his hands, mixing the contents with something. 

“Baron Draxum.” Agent 105 whispered, backing away he gestured April to follow. 

“Where are we going?” April questions, following him back the way they came. 

“You said your friends broke their weapons right? Well there’s an armory.” Leo answers, leading the two over a hatch and a level. 

Pulling the level, the hatch opens and the two drop down into the the pipe. Tumbling down, April crashes to the ground while Leo sticks the landing. 

“A little warning next time.” April grumbles, getting up from the ground. 

“Warning.” Leo jokes, chuckling a bit when he receives an eye roll.

“Man... This place is crazy.” April observes looking around. 

“Take what you want, goat man has plenty to spare.” He says, with his sword resting on his shoulder he walks over to a specific cabinet. “But I recommend the glowing ones.” He suggests as he opens the cabinet. 

Resting inside are three glowing weapons: a orange glowing kusari-fundo, a purple staff of sorts, and a set of red Tonfās. 

“How do you know this place?” April questions, walking over with a newly picked out green baseball like bat. 

“Been around.” Leo shrugs. 

“That’s not- hey! Where do you think your going?!” She interrupts herself, spotting Leo create another portal. 

“Gonna save the dog thing.” Leo replies. “See you around.” He smirks, giving a wave as he heads through the portal as she yells his code name. 

Going through, Leo almost immediately blows his over. His portal led him back to the room where he first was taking April. It would have been fine, if he didn’t appear 50 feet in the air right near the reactor that was right in the center of the room. Scrambling to the reactor structure, Leo clings onto it.

Sighing in relief seeing as no one spotted him, Leo looks around. His eyes scanning the floor when he spotted it. Two vine cages near the base of the reactor. One holding the other human, the second cage holding Agent 64.

A mystic shield surrounded his vine cage, preventing him from escaping. This will be tricky. Leo dealt with this mystic shield before, there are multiple ways of breaking the mystic cage. The easiest way is hitting it with something heavy. Looking up at the reactor, an idea pops up to Leo. If he were to overload the reactor, it would explode and hopefully break Agent 64’s cage!

Acrobat skills coming into play, Leo makes his way towards the near top of the reactor. He slips a few times but he manages to catch him. Leo was halfway to the top when Baron Draxum entered the room with his gargoyles. Pressing himself to the side of the reactor, Leo keeps quiet in order not to get caught.

All he could do was watch, watch as the baron reaches inside 64’s cage and snatch something from him. Watch as baron ejects mosquitoes with the thing he took from 64. Hearing the screams the human boy was transformed by one of those mosquitos and into some sort of crab fish man. So this is what the baron was up to, creating an potion that would transform humans into Yōkai. This, this was just wrong.

More determined then ever, Leo silently makes it to the top of the reactor. He had to hurry, stop those ooze infested mosquitoes and free 64. Hmm... Oozequiteos, that sounded much better. No, now was not the time for jokes!

Make the reactor explode, kill the oozequiteos, free 64, and he be back in his apartment! At the top of the reactor Leo spots the source of the power. A giant green glowing mystic orb.

Loud noises down below attracted Leo’s attention. Looking down, Leo spots April. He knew he shouldn’t have led her here! What was he thinking? Save April and her friends added to his list. Wait her friends.... Leo takes a double look at her friends. They weren’t human. He barely can make out them but they have green skin from what it looks like. They almost looked like turtles, like Leo.

No, don’t get your hopes up. Mission now. Leo thinks bitterly to himself. Turning back to the reactor, Leo was meant with a new question. How does know overload a mystic power reactor?

Ōcdachi in hand, Leo hits the orb. Sending of mystic sparks with every hit.The sound of fighting is behind him, he needs to work faster. There’s no telling how long April and her friends can hold against the alchemist warrior.

“WaTcH oUt!!!”A voice rings out behind Leo. Hitting the deck, Agent 105 watches as one of the turtles, being dragged behind a flaming mystic kusari-fundo. The turtle was branded in orange, screaming as he bounced around the reactor. The powerful flames of the kusari-fundo added to the danger Leo had already done with his ōdachi, the mystic orb powering the reactor overloads and turns red. The orange turtle zips away, crashing back towards the fight on the ground.

Zapping red mystic energy courses past Leo. Rolling to dodge one of these energy pulses, Leo hastily runs towards the edge of the top of the reactor and jumped. In his panic, Leo created a portal beneath him. Having no control where it sends him, Leo exits through the portal and crashes right into Baron Draxum himself.

Crashing to the side, Leo glances to his left to find April and the other turtles wrapped up in vines.

“Another agent?” The baron questions, voice poisoned with venom as his eyes narrowed down on Leo.

The baron takes one step forward towards Leo, vines wrapping around his arms and legs lifting him up. His lips moved to speak, only to get silence as a explosion from the reactor rings over head and a boulder lands on the baron.

Dropping to the ground, Leo tried to waste no time as he runs over to April and her friends. Who were panicking as the lab explodes, the sound of buzzing is also heard as the oozequiteos fly out.

“Blue! Get us out of these!” April yells, sitting up as best as she can.

Leo nods, taking his ōdachi to cut the vines away without cutting April.

“See! I told you there was a creepy mask face guy!” Leo hears the orange turtle says to the purple and red turtle.

Leo glances to the three turtles just as a blue light appears, Agent 64 jumps on April. Purring in her lap.

“Little guy!” April cheers. “Hey can you get us out of here?” She asks the little fella.

In a flash of blue, everyone was outside of Draxum’s lab. The explosions getting louder and bigger with each minute. April and the turtles, no longer in their vine cocoons, run over to a wall. Pulling out an small mystic object, the orange turtle writes a glyph on the wall creating a portal.

“Come on!” The red turtle exclaims, pushing the two turtles in and April.

Looking over her shoulder, April spots a now familiar blue portal close behind her. Blue no longer in sight. Rushing through the portal with the guys, they crash in a pile back at the construction site. 

* * *

_ ‘To the Council, _

_ Good news and bad news! Mission complete. Agent 64 is safe. Bad news, Baron Draxum’s lab exploded releasing mosquitoes to the surface. These mosquitoes are dangerous. They transform humans into Yōkai. Both Agent 64 and I tried manage to delay his plans and destroy some of the mosquitoes but there are still many on the loose. These mosquitoes are a danger to both humans and Yōkai. It could reveal to the humans who the Yōkai are. Not only that, who knows what would happen if a mosquitoes were to infect a Yōkai! We need to stop this spread.  _

_ Signed, _

_ Agent 105.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I want to apologize for the spanish of this chapter. Spanish will be a big deal when concerning Leo or the Lost Circus, and I am terrible with spanish. So I apologize if I get any spanish translations wrong! 
> 
> Have a great and wonderful day!


	3. The ‘First’ Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Leo when he is not working as an Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mega long wait everyone! I had a writer’s block for a while, all thanks to the circus act part lol. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Btw my tumblr account, Th3RealZarah, has some great art for ‘What Is Broken and Lost’! Go check it out! I’m trying to figure out how to add photos to the chapters but until then, I’m posting pictures there!

The roaring of hundreds of Yōkai echo throughout the tents of El Circo Perdido. Every single seat taken, all eyes focused on the main stage as the Hermanas De Pluma perform. As prehensile-tailed porcupine Yōkai, the two have the natural ability to shoot out their quills. Proving very eventful as the two perform acrobatics in the air all the while shooting mystic confetti filled balloons. There were quills that occasionally miss and hit the ground,almost hitting the Ringmaster Ricardo the Toucan in the process as the ringmaster stubbornly refuses to leave the stage. Laughter and cheers erupt through the crowd as the toucan dodges and twists around. With the final balloon popped, the Hermanas De Pluma give one final dramatic pose.

“Give it up for the Hermanas De Pluma!” Ricardo’s voice echoes throughout the tent, all thanks to his mystic iconic circus top hat. Waving a feathery hand towards the Hermanas De Pluma who gives a bow, the crowd goes wild. Lights turning off, the crowd dies down as a spotlight regains their attention back to Ricardo. 

“Now, Yōkai of all kinds, it is time for our final act or this lovely night.” Ricardo announces, getting a few boos from the crowd. “Now, now, celebrate this night with one grand final act! Now give it up for...!” He draws out, more spotlights appearing and circling around him. 

Zooming left and right, round and round. Drums drumming drawing out the dramatics.“The Loco Amnésico!” Ricardo calls, moving his hand to show as the spotlights settle on an entrance that leads to the backstage. Ricardo waits. 

.....

And waits.

...

And waits. 

“Oh we’re already starting this are we?” Ricardo breaks character with a groan, face palming.

“Up here!” A shout comes from within the crowd. The spotlights take off searching through the crowd until settling on a person whose arms are waving wildly to catch their attention. The Loco Amnésico, also known as Nameless. 

Flashing a bright smile, Leo laughs as the Yōkai near him gasp, just now realizing he’s a performer. Not just some random Yōkai with blue mystic feather mask, blue feather bands on both his arms and legs, and his brown leather blue and green studded slash with blue feathers on his shoulder. Hearing a groan, Leo smirks as he turns to look down at the Ringmaster. 

“Amnésico...” Ricardo sighs. “What did I say about starting in the crowd during a show?” Ricardo questions, staring up at Leo.

“You said that I shouldn’t be up here because it is annoying every time, it drives you crazy, and that I’m growing lazier every time I watch the show instead of performing it.” Leo lists, counting his fingers as he recalls what the exact words Ricardo said to him once a long time ago.“Exactly the reason I’m up here!” He threw his arms in the arm, smirking as the crowd explodes with laughter.

“Ay caramba.... Just get down here.” The Toucan says with an exasperated sigh, and if Leo hadn’t known him for years he would think Ricardo was actually annoyed. 

Making his way down towards the main stage, Leo swings his arm around Ricardo. 

“So what are we doing today oh grandmaestro de ceremonias? The old Mega Mega Dazzling Ties? Un bombardeo? Old trusty arotas flamantes? Oh! What about my personal favorite, huracán triple estrella?” Amnésico fake pretends and asks. 

Ricardo throws Leo’s arm off of him. “Niño.... You are going to be the death of me.” He face palms. “Just get up there before I throw you up there myself.” The Ringmaster orders, pointing towards the left side of the stage where a tall beam with a platform stands. 

“That sounds really good actually! Having not to walk or climb.” 

“Now.” Ricardo orders.

With a laugh, Amnésico heads over to thebeam’s ladder and begins the climb.Spotlights shining on him, highlighting the paint painted on his body and shell. It was all made for show, to make his natural stripes pop out even more. 

Climbing up the ladder, Leo glimpses every now and then when he uses his left arm. Fitted in the left side of his shell where a piece of shell was lost once long ago, is a white mold. The white mold rubbed against his sensitive skin, leaving a nasty rash after every show. Leo absolutely hated it. But he had to wear it for every show. A few years back, some Yōkai had come up with the ridiculous idea that performers like Nameless were being punished for poor performances. Saying that Ricardo was the one that took the chunk out of Leo’s shell, saying that he was responsible for other past injuries of the performers. It was a messy situation. Ricardo almost got arrested because of these false accusations. Luckily they were dropped, but in prevention of any otherridiculous ideas, Leo wears the mold to make it look like his shell is whole. Having to have his entire shell painted to cover up the white mold to make it look more ‘natural’. 

Not listening to a single word of Ricardo’s conversation with the crowd, Leo reached the platform on the beam. Waving to the crowd, Leo spots three performers entering the stage. All dressed in their performance outfits, similar to outfits found from the Carnival in Rio de Janeiro. High above, Leo could roughly make out the large silver hoops the first two performers carry. Much less the woven basket the third smaller Yōkai performer carried with her.

“-the only way Amnésico will get across?” Ricardo’s voice filters back, his feathered hand pointing to where Leo currently is then drifts over to the opposite side of the tent where another beam stands tall. Leo’s destination. “With the help of the Tres Amigos of course! Meet Pedro el Fuerte, Alejandro el Preciso, and Julia Mística!” Ricardo announces, the spotlights on him swirling towards the three. 

Waving to the crowd, the final act begins. Julia Mística the blue poison darted frog places the woven basket in front of her. Sitting down she opens the lid, releasing a purple and blueish mystic smoke from the basket as she closes her eyes and begins to hum. Setting down some of the large silver hoops near their feet, Pedro, a panther Yōkai, and Alejandro the maned wolf look up towards Leo. Giving a thumbs up to them, they nod as they start to juggle the remaining silver hoops that they kept in their hands. The rings rising higher and higher with every rotation, new rings being added in with their feetevery third rotation. Each toss they soar higher and higher, mist spreading out and seeming to cling to the rings. Out of nowhere Julia gasps sharply and slams her fist against the dirt. The mist pales like white frost, freezing the rings in midair as they are lined between the first platform to the second. 

“You know,” Leo’s starts, gaining the attention of the audience, “I bet I could finish this in 5 minutes.” He boasts, stretching his arms getting ready. 

“Sure, and I have 10 tails.” Pedro sarcastically remarks, shaking his head as the Yōkai throws up a few more silver rings to add onto the frozen line of hoops in the air.

“Oh is that a challenge I’m hearing?” Leo questions, a crooked confident grin on his face as he bends over the platform, looking down at Pedro. “Remember last time when you said I couldn’t do something? What was it?” Leo taps his chin, pretending to wonder about the answer. “Oh that’s right! You betted that I couldn’t juggle flaming swords on a tightrope after I ate Señor Hueso’s Screaming Hot Ghost Pepper Pizza without catching fire or breathing fire!” 

“You caught the tent on fire.” Alejandro reminds with a laugh, the event flashing in his mind from two weeks ago. 

“What!?!” A roar comes from the side of the stage, a spotlight straying off to reveal the Yōkai. “That is what happened to my tent?!?” Ricardo shouts, furious eyes glaring at Pedro and Leo. 

“Oh! Why don’t you look at that, I’m going! Can’t talk when a performer is performing!” Leo shouts, taking a running start and leaping off the platform. 

Hand grabbing onto the first silver ring, he holds on tight as the ring spins in place due to Leo’s sudden momentum. Letting go of the ring while it still was spinning, Leo grabs onto his legs tightly sending himself into a front flip upwards. A double front flip. Triple. The fourth flip he lets go of his legs, throwing his limbs out wide to stop his spinning and begin his fall down. Eyeing up the next ring, he holds his arms high above his head in preparation. Grabbing onto the bottom of the ring, he quickly lets go of it when the ring starts to spin like the first. Sailing through the air once more, closer to the other rings this time instead of up, Leo flips again through the air. Coming out of the flip, he descends towards the next set of rings in the hair. Landing feet first, Leo jumps from the ring leaping to the next and to the next. Like leaping from rocks in a river to the next rock careful to not fall into the waves below. Only these rocks were a lot narrower and the river was 80 feet below him.

“Hey Jules.... Why don’t we give Pedro a fighting chance?” Alejandro suggests, having gone back behind stage unnoticed and coming back from the backstage with a wagonfull of swords. The jaguar Yōkai let’s out an annoyed huff as he walks over to the wagon. 

Giggling a tiny bit with a nod, the rings shudder suddenly beginning to move faster with one single movement of her hand. Tightly holding onto the now moving ring, Leo times his next leap. Perfect timing, he flawless grabs on, sending himself spinning into another front flip high above the rings just as flaming swords cut through the air. Keeping pace with him, Pedro and Alejandro keep moving below Leo as they keep juggling.

“Now the heat is on!” Leo cheers high above, grabbing onto another ring to stop him from plummeting to his death. 

Flames soaring past him as Leo himself soars through the rings. Natural agility and years of experience coming in hand, Amnésico twists through the air as he dodges the flaming swords. Threatening to burn and slice his skin, swords sail on by. Only cutting off a tip of one of the feathers on his mask. Grabbing onto the final ring, Leo swings himself high into the air one final time for the crowd.

“He sticks the landing!” He announces, landing with one foot on the platform. 

Dramatically bowing, the crowd cheers. Keeping on bowing, he didn’t stop until the crowd starts to quiet down, people in the crowd pointing at him. No, that's not right. Behind him. Turning around Leo’s face to face with the fuming ringmaster. Having taken the time to climb up the ladder and blocking the way of his existence. 

“Mind explaining to me out my tent that you burned down?” Ricardo fumed, his arms crossed as he stares back at the slider. 

“Well that’s the show folks!” Leo exclaims, turning his back to Ricardo as he steals his line. “Have a great and wonderful evening and remember! ¡Siempre tendrás un hogar en el Circo Perdido!” Leo concludes the show, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ricardo comes closer. Most likely to scold him. Not gonna happen! “Julia! Catch me!” Amnésico shouts, then he jumps off the platform. 

Twisting around to face upwards as he plummets towards the ground, Leo blows a raspberry at Ricardo.

“Nameless!” Ricardo shouts after him, his tone similar to those of when a parent is scolding a child. 

Turning back around towards fast approaching ground, Leo watches as Julia rapidly makes a series of gestures with her hands before a silver ring comes flying towards Leo. Grabbing onto the bottom of the ring, he holds on tight as the ring keeps going down towards the ground at an alarming speed before jerking to a stop. Jumping off, Leo lands on the ground in one piece. 

“Thanks!” He calls over to Julia.

“If I were you I would run.” Pedro snickers, coming up behind Leo and friendly punching him in the shoulder. 

“Hey I wouldn’t stick around either if I were you.” Leo says, looking over his shoulder to see Ricardo speeding down the ladder. “Adios gato!” With a wave, the Amnésico takes off running. Hearing the furious shouts of Ricardo as he speeds through the crowd, evading Ricardo’s anger.  


* * *

“THAT WAS AMAZING!” A loud cheer rings throughout Run of The Mill’s Pizza. Yōkai turning towards the noise, some sending glares at the source of the shout: a female slime Yōkai. Arms expanded outwards and up, one holding a slice of pizza. 

Sunita the slime Yōkai. Leo’s first friend he made after losing his memory. A truly great friend and a big sister figure that a turtle could ever ask for. An incredible friend that Leo is so grateful to have in his new life. When Leo, Nameless at the time, first woke up 8 years ago, he was overwhelmed by all the doctors who kept asking him question after question. What is your name? Where is your family? Do you remember anything? Who are you? All questions Nameless himself wanted to know. All the doctors just kept pushing and asking, all except one, a female slime yokai doctor. She was Leo’s main caretaker during this time at the hospital, always being patient with him and helping him. During a checkup, the doctor noticed Nameless looking out the window at the nearby playground with other kids. Being unable to leave the hospital just yet, she brought her own kid over and play with him. Her daughter Sunita. They became quick friends, Sunita’s trips to the hospital became more frequent until she came over almost every day. 

Then came the day Nameless was discharged from the hospital and put in an orphanage. That first week was an absolute disaster, having just adjusted to the hospital life only for his life to once again be thrown upside down. Everything he had known was taken away from him again and Nameless couldn’t do anything. There was only one thing that remained constant: Sunita and her ma. After finding which orphanage he was sent to, the two slime Yōkai visited as often as they could. Even Sunita’s pa came over a few times to see little Nameless. During the time when Nameless was 7-8, the slime family was in the process of adopting him. Everything seemed to be going right for once. Being adopted by the family that helped Nameless ever since he woke up was perfect! Then life decided to wreak their adoption plans. Sunita’s ma became very ill. Going from perfectly healthy to lying on her deathbed within months. The sickness was very rare to get, and yet Sunita’s ma got it. 

Adoption was put on the hold, the money that was going to be used to help Nameless was transferred into helping Sunita’s ma. It was… a rough time for both Sunita and Nameless on different levels. The tables have turned, during that time Nameless was the one visiting the hospitals almost everyday. Then the hospital visits came to an end when there wasn’t anyone to visit there any longer. 

Their lifes led them down different paths, Sunita focused on helping her father while Nameless was left to himself as he continued his journey of life alone once more. The two old friends didn’t see each other much after the passing of Sunita’s ma. It wasn’t until when Sunita was 14 when she met Nameless again when her pa brought her to the uprising Lost Circus. It was like no time had passed and quickly old friends became new friends once more. Coming up with a basic routine. For almost every show, performers who have been with the circus for years got 3 free tickets. Leo would give Sunita a free ticket then after the show the two would go to Run of The Mill’s pizza and just hang out like the good old days. Much like they were doing now. 

“Sorry!” Sunita apologies lowering her arms, her face would have been red hot with embarrassment if she wasn’t a slime. “That was amazing!” she repeats again, voice quieter this time but holding the same enthusiasm. Chuckling across from her, Leo takes a bite of his pizza. “You were like ‘oh please, I got this’. Then Pedro was like ‘yea, no you don’t’ then blam! Rings flying everywhere! If I didn’t know any better I would have said you were part monkey!” Sunita retells the story, her free hand flying across the table as she animates the story. 

“Don’t forget the part with Ricardo.” Leo puts in, his civilian clothes back on, his old blue bandana tied around his arm, and still covered in paint. Best of all, no annoying white mold in his shell. 

“And Ricardo!! Oh he was so mad!! Did you really light one of his tents on fire? Was everyone ok? Are you in trouble?” Sunita asks, leaning forward to hear the answer. 

“Nope!” Leo lies, leaning back in his seat as he receives a doubting ‘huh uh’ from Sunita. “There was only one victim, the tent. And me? In trouble?! How could I, an innocent Yōkai who’s done nothing bad in his life, ever be in trouble?” Leo fakes gasps, his free hand dramatically clutches his plastron. 

“Leo.” Sunita says, her tone edging with concern to it. 

“What? It’s fiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee.” Leo draws out, waving off her concern. “It’s Ricardo. The worst he can do is take out some of my money and make me do nonstop practices. Plus, I’m his favorite! He’s gonna go easy on me.” Leo continues. 

“You wish you were his favorite.” Sunita laughs. 

Leo gasps. “How could you wound me? Of course I’m his favorite!” Leo dramatically states. 

“If by favorite pain in the butt then sure.” She jokes, laughing as Leo gasps dramatically once more, faking to be shot in the chest. 

“Your words hurt Sunita.” Leo teases. Sunita rolls her eyes, a playful smile on her face. Then her eyes lock onto something to Leo’s left. 

“You gonna play something tonight?” Sunita asks, looking at the guitar case to his left. 

Another reason why Leo is so grateful for having a friend like Sunita. She’s the only person to know about his double life as Agent 105. Shortly after reconnecting with the slime Yōkai, Leo was sent on a mission. Being that it was his fifth mission, Leo had to report to the council before and after the mission. What he didn’t know was that someone was listening the entire time. Before he had gone to the council, he was hanging out with Sunita. AT one point , she had scared the shell out of him by exploding right in his face. Accidentally having a piece of her the entire time he went on his mission. Her ear. She heard eeeeevvveerrrryyything. 

The day after the mission, Sunita confronted Leo about being an agent. Begging to not tell a single soul, Leo told her everything after she promise to keep his secret safe. It was both a blessing and a curse having her know his secret. Having someone to just talk to about his agent life is great! If it wasn’t for her, he would’ve blew his cover so long ago

On the other hand… Now he has his friend constantly worrying about him every time he goes on a mission. Also having the fear of the Council finding out that Sunita knew who Agent 105 is worrying. If they knew, no more good sources for finding out information about his family. 

Nowadays, whenever the two talk about his double life they either have to talk either in the streets of New York where no Yōkai would hear them or talk in code. Like right now. 

“Yeah. I’m thinking of playing sky high.” Leo confidently smirks, patting his guitar case. Translation: He’s going topside tonight. 

“Really? But I thought your lessons were canceled since the accident.” She asks. Leo throws his head back and groans in annoyance. Their anglerfish waiter comes back and drops off their bill. 

Ever since blowing up the baron’s lab, Leo has been benched from all and any missions until further notice. Apparently they didn’t agree with his choice of blowing up the lab. But what was he supposed to do? Let Draxum continue with his creepy experiments and harm the humans? Not on his watch! Plus, the baron is fine. After the accident he heard reports of Yōkai spotting the baron searching through the destruction of his lab. If anything, the Council should be thanking Leo! He managed to put a hold on some of the baron’s evil plans. Only for a while sure, but still! He put a hold on the evil plans. 

“I know. But when have I ever listen to them when going to practice?” The slider shrugs, earning a chuckle from Sunita as she grabs the bill and uses her dad’s employee discount. 

“Never.” She chuckles. “But please try and not do anything reckless like last time?” She asks, getting up from their table ready to leave 

“I will, I will.” Leo promises, grabbing his guitar case as the two start heading out. “See you later bone man!” Leo shouts as loud as he can at Señor Hueso on purpose as he leaves. Hearing a grumble from the skeleton Yōkai, Leo laughs as he and Sunita take the exit that leads into the dark alleyway of New York. 

“I’ll text you back when I’m back at my apartment.” 

“You better. See you around Leo!” Sunita waves goodbye as Leo heads off into the night. 

His guitar case with his agent uniform and Ōdachi inside along with the annoying white mold, Leo smirks as he takes off into the night. It’s Secret Agent Hero time!

* * *

Lighting up the night sky, the sound of horns honking, people yelling, and the barking of dogs sounds throughout New York City. The city that never sleeps. The city that is all kinds of weird. Weirder if the humans knew the mutant family that lives in its very sewers. Running across the rooftops during the night is the only time when Raph, Donnie, and Mikey can run free. Tonight was no different, as the three brothers race against each other. Red and orange branded brothers take to the rooftops while above their purple branded brother takes to the skies with his jet pack battle shell. Running along the rooftops, Raph suddenly feels a familiar weight on the back of his shell. 

“Oh baby!” Mikey shouts, perched on top of his brother. “Last one to April’s gets to pick the last game for game night!” The youngest challenges, pulling down on Raph’s mask to cover his eyes as he leaps ahead. 

“Mikey!” Raph sputters, pushing up his mask to see. “Oh you’re so on!” He yells back, smiling as he hurries to reclaim his first place. 

Lead in his position, Mikey turns to look back at Raph flashing an innocent smile. In his moment of winning, Donnie takes advantage and flies past Mikey leaving a purple trail of light behind him as the genius takes the lead. 

“Well gentlemen, I believe we all know who the true winner is going to be.” Donnie gloats, arms crossed as he turns completely around to show off his confidence to his second and third place brothers. “With that being said, I hope you like it when you lose in the financial and strategy game of Monopoly!”

“Not gonna happen D! Tonight’s game is going to be Uno for sure!” The Uno champ declares, a mischievous grin on his face. 

Raph shivers at the thought of Uno. Mikey was ruthless! He doesn’t know how but at the end of the game he ended with over 50 cards, all thanks to his baby brother. Not about to let that happen again, Raph jumps to the next building trying to regain his lead. Then outof the corner of his eye something catches his attention. Down in the alleyway to his left, was a familiar large shady figure. Sneering red beady eyes flash in the darkness, short stubby hoofed feet carry his way around the corner out of Raph’s sight, a bag thrown over his shoulder with something or someone inside. His attention was ripped away as he crashes into the wall of the building creating a crater in it. Before he could fall to the ground, Raph grabs onto the ledge of the roof to see his brothers still moving forward. 

“Hey guys! Hold up.” Raph calls to them as he pulls himself over the ledge, then he points down to the alleyway. “I think I just saw Meat Sweats down there.” He explains to them when they come towards him. 

“Rupert Swaggart?! Oh me gosh!” Mikey exclaims, his eyes shiny with stars with the mention of his favorite chef. 

“Last time he saw us he tried to eat us, remember?” Donnie reminds Mikey as he lands on the roof next to him. “What was he doing?”

“I have no idea. But whatever it is, it’s not good. Let’s check it out!” 

Heading a few rooftops over, the three remaining brothers huddle up as they peer over the edge, spying the mutant pig right away. Meat Sweats in his pig smelling flesh. Trotting over to his fast food vehicle, the stinky sweaty pig throws open the back doors. Cages and cages full of all sorts of mutant animals trapped in cramped cages screamed, growled, and hiss at their captor demanding to be released.Opening a half filled cage, Meat Sweats begins to dump out the kidnapped critters into the cage. Occasionally batting at them to keep them inside.

“Those poor animals. We have to help them!” Mikey eyes tear up a bit. 

“Then let’s do what we do best!”

“Cause chaos and unnecessary damage to the surrounding area?” Donnie suggests.

“What?! No! I-I mean yes! No!- Just follow my lead!” Raph stammers, his confusion stink in the air as Mikey chuckles behind him. With a shout, Raph jumps off the roof. Landing behind the now startled Meat Sweats, Raph points one of his tonfā’s at the mutant pig, his brothers landing beside him, their own weapons pulled out.

“Meat Sweats! Release these mutant animals!” The snapper orders. 

“Ah! I thought I smelt the stench of turtle with a touch of confusion.” Meat Sweats ignores the demand, instead opting to pick out a pink with dull yellow dots mutant weasel from the cage before locking it and shutting the van doors. “I’m afraid that won’t do, seeing that you three have a reservation in my stomach.” Pulling off one of his gloves, Meat Sweats tendrils wrap around the poor weasel draining the energy from it. 

Dropping the weasel to the ground like a piece of trash, the pig suddenly seems to have vanish. A pink and grey blur slams into the three turtles, sending them crashing into a wall. 

“Ugh, wha the?” Raph groans, starting to sit up. 

“He turned invisible!” Mikey shouts, sitting up as he rubs his head. 

“Not quite.” Donnie corrects as he stands up, sliding his goggles over his eyes the tech genius examines the area. “He must have increased his deft.”The soft-shell explains, receiving silence only to look at the confused expressions on Raph’s and Miley’s faces. 

“He’s very very fast.” He further explains, hands in a ‘are-you-serious-right-now?’ kind of gesture. “Now where is-“ Donnie starts, searching for the chef, cutting off as a fist slams into his face, sending flying to the right. 

“Donnie!” Shouting, Raph leaps to his feet as he blindly throws a punch in front of him. Catching his fist, Meats Sweats pauses long enough to be seen clearly. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” The pig taunts before sending the red turtle hurtling into Donnie knocking him down again. 

Chain wrapping around his meaty arm, his red beady eyes glare at Mikey who gives a small wave with a smile. Grabbing onto the chain with great speed, Meat Sweats tosses Mikey into the air and begins to spin him around. Screaming as he hangs on tightly, Mikey feels the moment when his star lets go before the feeling of crashing into the metal of the food van. 

“Raph, swing to your right.... now!” Donnie warns, tech bō transformed into its metal fist form. 

Activating his mystic powers to back up his punch, Raph’s fist slams into the pink blur’s face. Stumbling to the side, Meat Sweats was too slow to recover in time as the tech bō crashes into his big stomach. 

“Photosynthesis!” 

Standing once again, his kusari-fundo spinning with flames, Mikey is about tolaunch himself back into the battle when small whimpers catch his attention. Down at his feet was the mutant weasel, curling up in a ball in an attempt to protect itself. It weakly hisses at Mikey as he bends down, hands in front of him in a calming gesture.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m here to help.” Mikey tells the weasel.“Here, I bet you're hungry.” Mikey says, pulling out a napkin and unwrapping it to reveal a cupcake. “I made it myself! I was saving it for later but it looks like you need it more than me. Here you go!” Breaking off a good chunk, he offers it to the weasel. 

Eyes full of distrust, the weasel keeps his eyes on Mikey even when it sniffs the food. In a flash, it starts to devour the food once determining it was fine. 

“Hey, I’m gonna get you out of here, mind if I pick you up?” Mikey asks, fighting echoing in the background as the weasel eyes him before giving a tiny nod. Reaching down, Mikey gently picks up the weasel and sets him around shoulders like a scarf. “Ok, now let’s get your friends!” Mikey cheers, walking over and throws open the vehicle’s back doors. 

A flood of mutant animals flushed out the vehicle as soon as the doors were open. Mutant animals of all kinds of species, shapes, sizes, and color ran out for their lives depended on it.Yelping in surprise, Mikey dodges just in time to evade getting run over by the escaping animals, using the door as a shield. Peeking his head inside once the last creature ran off, was the reason why the animals escaped. Their back turned towards Mikey, he could only make out a dark hooded cloak, cargo black pants, thick shoes, and the shining blade in the hooded figure’s hand as the figure cuts through a lock like butter. The last animals scramble out of the vehicle, the hooded figure turns around allowing Mikey to see their face. Or at least what he could have. The figure wore two masks, the first lower one reminded Mikey of masks villains wear in Lou Jitsu movies. The second one, obscure partially by the hood, was a rich blue color mask, a burst of color among the dark clothing they wear. 

“You guys again? What are you doing above the Hidden City?” The hooded figure, male by the sound of his voice, questions. 

“Huh?“ Mikey could only ask. Squinting at the new person, Mikey can’t help but a sense of familiarity coming from him. 

“My food!” A loud angry shout from far away before Mikey or the hooded figure could ask another question. 

All at once, time seems to slow down. Seconds turning to minutes, minutes turning to hours as everything begins to move in slow motion. In the blink of an eye, 2 things happen, and if Mikey wasn’t in the middle out it all he wouldn’t be able to tell what exactly happened. 

First, the sound of his brothers calling his name in alarm and hooves moving at lighting speed sounding off behind him. The hooves got louder and louder until they were right behind him, wind whiplashing past Mikey as someone stands towering over him, red pig eyes burning into the back of his skull. 

The second was the hooded figure himself. Taking a speedy quick step forward, his sword swings towards Mikey. Sword raised high, aimed almost right at Mikey’s head. 

Shouting in alarm, Mikey’s head shoots into the safety of his shell, the weasel coming uncomfortably into his shell too. Looking up past the fur, Mikey watches Meat Sweats meat hammer swings straight down. Eyes closing, Mikey misses the exact moment when the hooded figure’s sword creates a blue portal right where the meat hammer is aimed at. A second portal appears, Meat Sweat’s weapon flying through, just an inch too far to the left from hitting Meat Sweats in the face. 

“Hey, can we try that again?” Hooded figure voice asks. “That was suppose to hit your face.” 

“You want to join for dinner too?” The snarling pig asks, pulling his weapon back through the portal. With his free hand he grabs Mikey and throws him at the hooded figure, knocking them both to the floor of the food truck, slamming the doors behind them. 

Landing in a pile on top of the hooded figure, Mikey lets out a little ‘ow’ before getting off the pile. To some miracle, the mutant weasel was still wrapped around his neck, a bit banged up but otherwise the little guy was fine. The slam of a door startles the little weasel, a second later the sound of an engine roars to life. 

“Oh no.” Mumbling to himself, Mikey rushes towards the exit where the hooded figure was crouched next to. 

“Do you know how to pick a lock?” The hooded figure asks, his answer received when Mikey shakes his head. 

The food truck shoots forward, Mikey grabs onto a cage to stop himself from falling over. Rushing forward, Mikey looks through the back windows, his heart filling with pain as both Raph and Donnie race after the food truck. Determination roaring through him, Mikey slams his shoulder into the door. Before he could try again, a hand catches his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I got a way out.” The hooded figure confidently says, then taking his sword the hooded figure slices a circle into the air. Mikey watches in confusion as nothing happens.“Oh come on portal! Not now!” Hooded figure shouts at his Ōdachi, drawing another circle with his sword. This time blue sparks glowing emit off his sword, a shrivel of a blue portal shimmering into life before expanding into a full on size portal. “Yea!”

“That’s so cool!” Mikey cheers. “Let’s go!” One hand grabbing onto the masked guy’s wrist. 

“Wait, we might fall!” The hooded figure warning turns into a scream as the two tumble out of the portal 15 feet in the air right. Colliding in midair with Donnie, the three of them crash to the ground, landing right on top of Raph.

“Donnie, what was that? Wait, Mikey?!” Raph answers his own question, standing up he helps his brothers get up from the ground. 

“We saw you in Meat Sweats food truck. How did you get here?” The genius asks once he’s up, the wheels turning in his head. 

Giving the weasel around his neck a little pat, Mikey looks up at his brothers. “You guys should have seen it! He, wait, what’s your name?” Mikey begins to tell, stopping to turn towards the hooded figure. 

“Blue.” The hooded figure, Blue, answers, leaning against his odachi. 

“Nice to meet you Blue! I’m Mikey, and these are my brothers Raph and Donnie!” Mikey introduces. “So anyways! You should have seen it, Blue’s sword is a mystic weapon like ours! He can create portals!” Mikey retales. 

“Hold on a second, Blue? You’re the person that tied up April back at Draxum’s lab.” Donnie accuses. 

“Yea, that’s me.” 

Mikey snaps his fingers. “That’s how I know you! Man, it's good to see your ok. I thought Draxum had you for sure when you didn’t come back through the portal with us.” 

“Nope! Sheepman couldn’t catch me even if he tried.” Blue resounds, bringing his Ōdachi up and resting on his shoulder. 

“Ah, you say that but if I remember correctly he did catch you. Asking something about an agent.” Disputed Donnie. 

“Details, details.” Blue waves off. “So what are you guys doing here? I’ve never seen you in New York City, heck not even in the Hidden City. Are you guys like tourists from smaller Yōkai towns or something?” 

The three turtles look between each other with confused looks. “Yokai? What are those?” Raph is the first to question.

Blue pauses a bit before he laughs. “Ha! Good one, for a moment there you actually got me. Not knowing what a yokai is, that’s like saying you don’t know you don’t know what water is” Receiving even more confused, it’s Blue’s turn to be confused. “Wait, you’re actually not joking? Do you guys live under a rock?”

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, but that sounds impossible to not know. Considering that's what we all are.” Blue says. 

“No, we’re mutants.” Donnie corrects.

“Mutants huh? Can’t say I ever heard any Yōkai calling themselves that.” Blue observes. 

“We’re not yokai.” Raph states, about to talk some more the ringing of his phone interrupts him. Seeing the picture of none other than April O’Neil pop up on his screen. “It’s April.” He informs his brothers before answering it. “Hey Apes, what’s up?” 

“WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?” April shouts into his eardrum, her voice loud enough for everyone else to hear even when she’s not on speaker. “You better not ditch on me, I got way too much pizza here for one girl to eat all by herself.” 

“Pizza! Oh we gotta go now!” Mikey cheers. 

“I’m gonna get going too, hope to see you all later!” Blue says. 

“Wait, is that Blue I’m hearing?! Oh tell that little rope- tying a-” April shouts, cutting off as Raph hangs up the phone on her muttering an apology. 

“Ooo, Raph just signed his death warrant!” Mikey teases. 

“See ya!” Blue says, starting to head away. 

“Now hold on a second, I still have some questions for you.” Donnie calls, going unanswered as Blue turns a corner and heads out of their sight. 

“Don’t worry D! I’m sure we’ll see him again. I just know it.” The box turtle cheerfully smiles. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Donnie sighs, hand on his forehead. “How come you trusted him so easily?” 

Mikey shrugs. “I dunno. Something about him just seemed very trusting to me.” He says, walking over near a dumpster Mikey takes off the weasel off his neck. Leaving a bit of food behind for the little guy. 

“Come on guys, let’s go to April’s.” Raph says. 

Nodding, Mikey is the first to take off once more. Shouts of happiness, follow him as he heads off. Raph is about to take off after him when he notices Donnie not attempting to move, arms crossed. 

“If you really don’t trust him, then we will be careful around him.” Raph tells Donnie. 

Nodding, Donnie turns on his jet pack back on to hover a bit. “Ok… Something about him reminds me of someone, I just can’t remember who.” Donnie mutters mostly to himself. 

Raising an eyeridge at Donnie, receiving no more from the soft-shell Raph turns and starts to catch up to Mikey. Raph knows his brother better than to push. He knows Donnie knows who Blue reminds him of, just the matter of Donnie actually telling Raph who Blue reminds him of is difficult. Sooner or later, Donnie might tell him. He’s just gonna have to wait. And if it comes to it and Raph needs to know the answer, he’ll just have to ask Dr. Delicate Touch for help. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Hopefully I will continue and bring more drama! 
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
